


The Mechanics Of Murder

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Randall has a beast inside of him, and the beast has the right to kill.





	The Mechanics Of Murder

These blind orbits and ancient bones at the Natural History Museum missed muscles and blood. These massive jaws hungered for hunt, too.  


Until a well-bred, quiet young man (whose body is a shelter, a lair of a wild predator) hasn’t decided that he wants to understand the mechanics of murder. 

He had to realize that his might hasn’t been directed against himself but against those who made him feel weak. Randall went beyond simple realization.

///

He prefers open, remote places.

A human, deaf to his instincts, not knowing the smell of danger, (confident in his inviolability, an insolent, insouciant prey) – he hasn't done anything to Randall, but do antelopes harm prides?

A spurt! A cry. And the heat. And the smell. The open wound of the crescent, shadow of a monster on the crimson snow.

Randall has a beast inside of him, and the beast has the right to kill.

///

Everybody around him knew exactly what was wrong with him, but nobody ever asked Randall himself. Dr. Lecter was the first person to want to find it out together with him.

Many years ago, Randall agreed to be the object of his experimentation, because he didn’t think that he was normal, but he never was disturbed enough to think that Dr. Lecter was any more normal than him.

///

The man has aged. Now he is smaller, dried-up; his features have sharpened, and the carnivorous rumbling in his bowels, the threat in his eyes are practically deafening now. Randall is shocked at how nobody is able to hear the roar wrapped in his whispering.

He is ready to cry, as he did in their session back in his childhood, when Dr. Lecter forbids him, forbids him to change. To betray him and himself, and the primal splendor of their shared nature. 

A small farm in the middle of nowhere is the perfect place for an attack.

He and Dr. Lecter stand shoulder to shoulder, and Randall in his mechanical-bony armor feels stronger than he has ever been.

The prey locked himself in the house with his dogs. As if they could protect from a real predator.

**Author's Note:**

> OST: Die Ärzte — Junge


End file.
